Wrath: The Seven Warriors
by mastergamer14
Summary: The story of Asura's Wrath changes. Asura appears with seven new allies. These allies have power that equals that of the eight deities. Also, Deus plan has an unexpected twist that even the other deities don't know of. How will this end. X-over with seven other franchises.
1. Episode 1: A Reaper's Sorrow

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. I've just played Asura's Wrath and now I have some many ideas going through my mind. This particular one is most prominent. This story takes place after Asura destroys Kalrow's fleet. But with a few differences: Kalrow and Wyzen are still alive and Asura was killed a third time, but with a twist. To see what happens, simply read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath or its characters.**

* * *

_Episode 1: A Reaper's Sorrow_

Gaea

The planet is in a state of turmoil.

At least that's what Yasha thinks as he stares at the planet from the control room of his ship in space. Staring down at the planet, the deity of sorrow thinks back to what occurred five hundred years ago.

Five hundred years ago, his brother-in-law and former comrade, Asura, rose up from the dead twelve-thousand after dying at the hands of his commander and current lord, Deus.

Asura was a wild card, one that would've disrupted Deus' plans to bring peace to the world, so he had to have been dealt with. Deus had come up with a plan that could finally defeat their greatest enemies, the Gohma, and end the everlasting war they fought. But, the plan called for sacrifices.

Deus organized the murder of their former emperor and blamed it on Asura. Said demigod was enraged and tried to battle Deus, only cast of from their city and fall to earth, dying on impact. Deus, along with the remaining eight generals, including Yasha, then took control of their nation and reorganized themselves as the Seven Deities. They then started to take actions that would bring their cause to fruition, a cause that Asura would've only hindered. But it would seem that Asura was full of surprises.

After twelve millennia had pass, Asura came back to life and was looking for blood. He came across a village that was being attacked by the Gohma. Soon after, one of the seven deities, Wyzen, came to the village to kill the Gohma and purify the village. The meeting of the two demigods resulted in a battle. The fool Wyzen underestimated Asura's power and ended wasting a lot of mantra in the fight, mantra that took a long time to gather, which still wasn't enough to defeat the former general of wrath. Wyzen used what little mantra he had left to escape before he ended up dead. To say that the deity of violence was punished for his waste of mantra would be an understatement.

Seeing an opportunity to end this farce, Yasha traveled to the ruined battlefield and confronted the weakened Asura. In his current state, Asura was only able to crack Yasha's mask before being cleaved in two by said deity. Yasha hoped that Asura would stay down this time, rarely did Asura do what was expected of him.

Five hundred years later, Asura was revived a second time in a small village. Whether do to a coincidence or not, Gohma invaded the village the moment Asura appeared. The Gohma invasion caused Kalrow, another deity, to bring a purification force to kill the Gohma and purify the village. Yasha didn't know why, but Asura tried to stop the purification and destroyed the entire force, causing Kalrow to barely escape with his life. Said deity of sloth had a failsafe in case Asura came close to killing him; Kalrow outfitted his ship with a powerful mantra bomb that he had developed. After escaping his ship, Kalrow set off the bomb, with Asura still on the ship. No one could've survived the blast. Following that logic, Asura must've been no one.

_Flashback…_

_Yasha stood in the ruins of the village; the bodies of the villagers lay dead on the ground, no doubt the work of the Gohma. But the deity if sorrow's gaze fell upon a single figure kneeling before him._

_Asura looked as if he would keel over any moment now. Kalrow's mantra bomb sure was powerful to leave Asura in this state; Asura lost both his arms, parts of his skin were either burnt or missing, revealing the cybernetics demigods are known for underneath, orange blood flowed from wounds all over his body. Yet Asura put all of his effort into the rage filled glare he was giving to Yasha. Yasha didn't know whether to feel pity or annoyance for his former comrade. His gazed hardened when Asura stood up and belt out a loud yell._

_"YASHA!"_

_Asura ran towards the deity with the hopes of crushing his skull under his foot. He was only a few feet from Yasha when his feet suddenly gave out on him. Asura fell face first into the ground, his energy leaving his body due to the wounds he had received. Yasha stared at the growling demigod as he contemplated whether or not to let Asura's wounds kill him or take his life himself. Looking down at Asura, Yasha decided that taking his life was more merciful than letting him bleed out like this. With his hand now covered in blue mantra, the deity raised his arm to deliver the final blow to the dying Asura._

_"Maybe this time, you'll know better and stay down." without any emotion in his voice, Yasha brought his hand down to deliver the final blow—_

**_Whack!_**

_A slight feeling of pain suddenly surfaced from his right temple. Yasha brought his hand to the side of his head. Looking down on the ground, he saw a small rock on the ground, no doubt the object that hit him. Hurried footsteps were suddenly heard, stopping in front of him. Yasha turned his head only to see…_

_'Mithra? What is she doing here!'_

_Standing there in front of the dying Asura was a young girl, a girl with Mithra's face. Yasha stared in shock at the girl, questions running rampant through his head; how did Mithra escape? What was she doing here? Why was she staring at him with so much anger? The last question made Yasha take another look at the girl; she was garbed in the clothes of a peasant, the dirt covering her body tells that she was present when the Gohma attacked and during Kalrow purification, and her eyes…_

_Eyes full of anger…_

_Anger directed at him._

_'She… isn't Mithra' Yasha knew that Mithra wouldn't be happy with what he did, but the anger that the girl in front of him showed was something Mithra would never be able to muster. Taking another look, Yasha saw the girl spread her arms out in front of Asura, as if to protect him. This girl may not have been Mithra, but her apparent need to protect the dying demigod and her face shook Yasha to his core._

_Both of their attention was then drawn to Asura as he let out a painful groan. The girl's face suddenly filled with worry and she kneeled besides Asura. The girl spoke to Asura, saying that he needed to save his strength, saying that he needed to rest to get better, but Yasha knew that Asura is too far gone. The girl knew this too, as she was now telling Asura to get up, to not die, all with tears in her eyes. This site nearly broke Yasha; the sight of a girl with Mithra's face crying over a dying Asura…_

_Mithra's face crying over a dying Asura…_

_Mithra… was crying over her dying father._

_Yasha turned around and started to walk away; he needed to leave this village._

_As he walked away, he could hear the girls cries and feel the flame that was Asura's life go out._

_Present…_

Thus Asura died a third time.

The moment Yasha returned to the Karma Fortress he raced to the core where Mithra was kept in her deep sleep. He didn't know whether to be relieved or not to see that she was still in stasis in her pod. Since then, Yasha kept returning to the core after every mission; always to see if Mithra was still there. Yasha also looked for the human girl that shared Mithra's face, though he wasn't sure why; the day after Asura's death, the sorrow deity returned to the village, only to find the girl and Asura's body gone. Yasha decided not to dwell on it as his attention was needed to be focused on the cause

A year has passed since that day, the operations of the seven deities continued as planned. Despite the amount of mantra Wyzen wasted five hundred years ago, the deities were nearing the amount of mantra needed to defeat the Gohma once and for all. Despite this, Yasha couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that fell upon him.

Asura came back to life twice now, who's to say that he won't come back again; Asura was always stubborn like that. Yasha still wondered what drove Asura to fight against the only solution that will end the world's suffering; did Asura want revenge against them for being framed for the emperor's death? Was he looking for retribution for Deus killing him? Did he feel like his daughter Mithra was taken from him? Was he looking to avenge the death of his wife Durg—

_'Durga'_

Yasha hasn't thought about his sister in a long time. She was the second casualty that was the result of Deus' coup d'état. During the mission to obtain Mithra, Durga was unwilling to let her go, resulting in Sergei, deity of vanity, to take her life. Yasha mourned her for a while, but believed that her life was not taken in vain, for it allowed the cause that he solemnly followed to begin. Until the Gohma were no more and peace was brought to Gaia, Yasha will have no time for emotion.

Yasha was brought out of his thoughts when one of his soldiers spoke up.

"Lord Yasha, we have detected a large concentration of Gohma heading towards a village in the west. What are your orders?" the metallic voice of the robotic soldier asked the demigod.

"How far are the Gohma from the village?" Yasha inquired.

"About sixteen kilometers."

"Set a course to intercept them. If we don't make it in time, then purify the village." Yasha ordered in a monotone voice.

"Yes sir!"

The Gohma were closing in on the village. If they made it in time, then they'll kill all the Gohma. If they were too late, then they'll purify the village.

Purify

Yasha had mixed feelings on purification; purifying a village overrun with Gohma means to destroy the village and everything in it, then collecting all the human souls and convert them into mantra, mantra that was dearly needed stop the Gohma. It wasn't perfect, but sacrificing a few now to save the many later was what Yasha followed for now. Besides, the human souls ascended to heaven the moment they were converted to mantra, so they will no doubt find peace after their deaths.

At least that what he believes

Yasha shook his head; now was not the time to be thinking about things like this, there were Gohma that needed to be eradicated.

In only a few short minutes, Yasha's flagship neared the village, but so has the Gohma. Looking at the screen in front of him, Yasha saw the energy signatures of about a small army's worth of Gohma now only five miles from the village. He sighed in sadness when he deduced that the Gohma would get to the village before them. It would seem that this situation would end in purification. Yasha turned to the crew to order purification as the Gohma were now one mile from the village.

"The village is lost, purify the village on my mark—"

_Beep_

Yasha was interrupted by the screen behind him. Turning to look, he saw a surprising event. All the Gohma signatures were suddenly disappearing as they were half a mile from the village. Numerous Gohma signatures disappeared from the screen at an alarming rate; by his calculations, the Gohma would be exterminated completely in the next twenty seconds. What could be doing this, what could have enough power to take down this many Gohma? No sooner had he asked himself this did a familiar name came to him.

"Asura" he whispered.

So he did come back; how many times did he have to die to learn. This has just gotten more serious. Turning around, Yasha made for the control room's exit.

"Sir?"

"I'm going down there myself. I have a feeling about what's killing the Gohma. Stand by for my orders." Yasha instructed before leaving the room; he was looking forward to a reunion.

With his incredible speed, Yasha found himself just outside the village. He was welcomed to the sight of numerous Gohma corpses rotting out of existence. To have been able to kill this many Gohma in such a short time, Asura's strength must have increased in the last year. It was strange though; the landscape was still intact. Asura would've leveled the land fighting the Gohma, yet only the Gohma were the casualties of the battle that took place; Asura was known for a lot of things, but control wasn't one of them. Yasha was brought out of his thoughts by a loud roar.

Turning around, he beheld a Gohma Crusher a few feet from him. It raised its trunk high, as if preparing to attack. Yasha prepared to fight the giant corrupted elephant, when suddenly—

_Slice_

The Gohma stopped suddenly for a few seconds before…

_Crash_

The Gohma all of a sudden split down the middle, both haves crashing to the ground. Yasha was shocked to see this, but his attention was drawn to something else.

A few feet from him, and behind what used to be the Gohma Crusher, was a figure. The figure was garbed in a brown hooded cloak. In the figure's hand was a sword the size of its body and in the shape of a trench knife. Even with the cloak on, Yasha could tell what this figure was.

_'A human! A human defeated the Gohma!'_ Yasha continued to stare at the figure in shock. The figure then looked to Yasha.

"You sure took your time getting here." It said.

Yasha could tell from the voice that the figure was male. For a human to wipe out a horde of Gohma; the mere thought was nonexistent. He was brought out of his thoughts when the figure spoke again.

"A demigod that wears a cracked gold mask; you must be Yasha." the figure concluded.

The demigod was weary of the human before him, as said human seemed to be studying him.

"Asura was right; you have arrogance and blindness coming off you in waves."

What! This human knows Asura? Now Yasha was really on edge.

The figure looked up as the demigod arms were bathed in a blue light. The figure merely sighed as he brought up his sword in front of him. Yasha then spoke in a threatening manner.

"Tell me where Asura is and I'll overlook the fact that you're covering for a traitor." Yasha bluffed; purification was one thing, but he would never harm a human himself. He was betting on the fact that one of the seven deities threatening him would scare the figure into cooperating. Then again, the figure fought against Gohma and came out without a scratch, so intimidation may not work.

"If you want me to tell you where Asura is, then you're going to have to beat it out of me." The figure said as he stood ready to fight.

Yasha was torn; this human knew where Asura is and was purposely keeping it secret from a deity. But at the same time he couldn't bring harm to a human. The reason he followed the cause was to save the humans from the Gohma. Yasha turned to the human; he will send his most weakest attack at the ground in front of him, hoping that would scare him to talk. Lifting up his arm, he stared at the human, his mask hiding his hesitance.

"Very well then." Was all Yasha said before swinging his arm, releasing a wave of blue mantra at the ground in front of the human. The energy wave struck the ground and created a cloud of dust, obscuring the human. He wasn't fond of using his power to intimidate humans, but this was necessary to get him to talk. He waited for the dust to settle, hoping for the human to be more cooperative.

"I told you, you're going have to beat it out of me, which means you shouldn't hold back."

Yasha was stunned to hear the human's voice behind him. Turning around, he spotted the human standing a few feet behind him; how did he move so quickly and without him noticing it? The force of the attack apparently knocked back the human's hood. Yasha got a good look at the human's face and was shocked; he was nothing more than a child, alive on Gaia for no more than seventeen years. The boy had orange hair and brown eyes, eyes that were staring seriously at him. A scowl was on the young man's face.

"It's my turn now, don't you think?" the human spoke before raising his sword and swinging it down at Yasha. Said deity brought his left arm to block the sword.

_Slam_

The ground under Yasha crumbled under the force from the blocked sword. Yasha was surprised to feel so much power behind the strike, from a human child no less. He jumped back a few feet and flexed his arm; it felt like the bones in his arm were in a vice when he blocked the sword. Looking back at the young human, he could feel something he didn't notice before; the human radiated power, power that was certainly not mantra. This boy was certainly human, but he was not normal. The power this young man was intense and Yasha knew that if he held back, then he would certainly be injured significantly.

The glowing blue aura of mantra around Yasha intensified, his hesitance gone. The human readied his sword as a blue aura of an unknown energy surrounded him. Whoever this human was, he will not submit easily and will surely hold nothing back.

A leaf was floating in the wind in the background. It fluttered gracefully before losing altitude. The leaf floated for few more seconds before landing. The moment it touched the ground…

Yasha and the human clashed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Preview: Yasha does battle with a human whose power equals his own; the young human uses a form of energy that is unknown to Yasha. After, the other deities encounter humans with incredible powers while continuing to gather mantra for their cause. Who are these humans and what is their connection to Asura?_

_Next Time: Episode 2: The Seven Warriors_

* * *

**And so ends the first chapter of Wrath: The Seven Warriors. I've always wondered what would happen if Yasha were to meet the girl who looked like Mithra and vice-versa. This story takes place after (or chronically way before) my, still in the making, Avengers story (to see the premise of this yet to be made story, go to my page and look at "Mass Effect Stories"). Try to guess who the human Yasha encountered is. As for who the other warriors are, here are some hints: Fox, Dragon, Pirate, Sky Flame, Four Elements, Blacklight. Even though this is a crossover, this will be place in the regular story section, mostly because there are currently none there. So, read and review. Mastergamer, out.**


	2. Episode 2: The Seven Warriors

**Hey there, Mastergamer here and merry Christmas. After a long way, I present you with the second chapter of Wrath.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath or the animes I used in this story.**

* * *

_Episode 2: The Seven Warriors_

A leaf was floating in the wind in the background. It fluttered gracefully before losing altitude. The leaf floated for few more seconds before landing. The moment it touched the ground…

Yasha and the human clashed.

Yasha's forearm met with the boy's blade; the deity could see orange blood seeping through the cut that was now on his arm. Pushing the blade away, Yasha swiped his hand and released a blade of blue mantra hurtling towards the human. The human merely cut the energy attack in half with his blade and charged towards the demigod.

Yasha threw a mantra-enhanced punch to the charging human; the human blocked with his sword and the force from the punch continued and uprooted the ground behind the human, but said human looked unharmed. Yasha then threw a punch with his other hand and made contact with the boy's midsection.

The force of the punch sent the human flying for about ten miles, crashing through a mountain and a few trees of the forest he was now in. Yasha then appeared over the still flying human and delivered a punch to the boy's back. But, before he could make contact, the boy disappeared, only to reappear above Yasha and deliver a hard blow to the deity's neck with the blunt side of his sword. A dust cloud that resembled a mushroom cloud, which could be seen from miles away, erupted from where Yasha impacted with the forest floor. Yasha only had a fraction of a second to feel pain before he rolled out of the way of a slice from the human's blade. Yasha got up and glared at the human boy; the human merely looked at the deity with a frown before disappearing. Yasha reacted quickly with a mantra-infused kick, stopping the slash from behind. The two struggled to overpower the other, but by now, the two figured that they were on equal footing.

"I have to say, it surprising to see a human make one of the seven deities exert this much effort," Yasha proclaimed in a strained voice as he tried to hold back the boy's sword with his foot, "What's your name, human?"

The boy just stared at the demigod with an expressionless look on his face before speaking.

"Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well then Ichigo, if you don't stand down and tell me where Asura is, then I'll show you why it's foolish to fight one of the seven deities!" Yasha warned as his whole body started to surge with blue mantra.

"Well, it's not the first time an opponent told me it's foolish to fight them…" Ichigo started as a blue aura surrounded his body.

"Right before I defeated them!" with a yell, Ichigo pushed back Yasha.

Yasha stood a few feet away from Ichigo and reeled in his arm. Focusing a large amount of mantra in his arm, Yasha then swung his arm, sending a crescent wave of blue mantra at the young human.

Ichigo didn't move as the attack raced towards him. Lifting his left arm, Ichigo waited for the attack to make contact. The wave of mantra hit Ichigo's outstretched arm and, shockingly, was halted by said human. The mantra wave struggled a bit before Ichigo swept his arm to the side, deflecting Yasha's attack. The mantra wave traveled until it hit a nearby mountain and reduced its peak to rubble.

Yasha was shocked that a mere human child deflected his attack; it wasn't even one of his strongest, but to see a human bat it away like it was nothing, Yasha started to wonder if this boy was human at all. His thoughts were put on hold as saw the boy raise his sword. All of a sudden, Yasha sensed the same strange energy this human seemed to use; he can sense a lot of it building up in his sword. Yasha had no idea what this energy was, this fact strengthening the voice in his head that was telling him to dodge the boy's next attack.

**_"Getsuga…"_ **Ichigo's sword started to glow bright blue, almost blinding the deity of sorrow. Despite his instincts telling him to move away, his pride as one of the seven deities kept him standing firm, telling him that no matter what came at him, a human will never be able to kill a demigod.

**_"Tensho!"_** Ichigo yelled as he swung down his sword…

A large, blue, crescent wave of energy was now heading towards the now stunned Yasha. With barely second, Yasha snapped out of it and raised both his hands and pumped as much mantra into then just as the attack made contact.

_Boom_

To say that Yasha was shocked would be an understatement; just a few inches to his left was the beginning of a giant trench that was created from Ichigo's attack. Following it further along, one can see that a portion of the forest was now gone and a deep crevice was where that portion use to be. Yasha could only stare in shock and awe, with only his right hand still outstretched in a blocking motion, his left was on the forest floor, cut cleanly from the attack. Yasha fell to his knees when the pain finally registered in his mind. He grabbed where his arm once was, orange blood and sparks seeping through his fingers.

Yasha glared at Ichigo as the young man placed his sword on his back. Without another word, Ichigo turned around and started to walk away.

"W-where (pant) are y-you going?!" Yasha inquired through clenched teeth. Without turning around or stopping, Ichigo answered.

"I've seen what you can do; you have too much conflict inside you, you're questioning what you should do next. You won't become stronger until you resolve the doubt and regret in your heart," Ichigo calmly stated as he kept walking, "In one week, we'll come to Shinto City and put an end to the madness Deus caused; I hope you've resolved everything in your heart by then." And with that, Ichigo disappeared in the blink on an eye.

Yasha contemplated what he just heard; this human, and other from what he said, were going to invade the capital in a week's time and try to kill lord Deus, at least that's what he thought. This wasn't good, if there were others like Kurosaki than the seven deities would have their hands full. Add the fact that Asura might be among them, and then the cause might actually fall. Yasha couldn't let that happen; too much has been sacrificed for the cause to fall now; the sacrifices of the humans they protect would be in vain. He needed to go and warn lord Deus, the cause needs to continue—

_"You won't become stronger until you resolve the doubt and regret in your heart."_

Ichigo's words suddenly appeared in his head. The doubt and regret in his heart, what did he mean by that, what doubt?

_Yasha thought of all the humans whose lives were converted into mantra, how some of them didn't lift a finger as their forces took their lives, how some of them even begged for it. He thought of Deus' cause, which will call for more humans to be sacrificed. Was the cause what Ichigo said it was: Deus' madness? He thought of the human girl, the girl that shared Mithra's face, and the anger she directed at him; was that because he tried to kill Asura or was it because of what the cause was doing to her people?_

…What regret?

_Yasha watched as the human girl stood between him and a dying Asura. Yasha watched as Asura sank into the molten magma after he cleaved his former ally in half, Yasha heard, but didn't listen, to Asura's demands for his daughter to be returned to him as they fought. Yasha watched as Deus caused Asura to plummet towards Gaia and his death. Yasha watched as Olga froze his niece into cryogenic suspension. Yasha waited for the news of the emperor's death to spread and how Asura would take the blame. Yasha did nothing as at the very moment, Sergei left to murder his sister._

Yasha clenched his chest as pain suddenly erupted from his heart; what was wrong with him?! Looking to where his left arm lay, his thoughts were brought back to the present; at the very least, he should return to the capital to get healed and inform the other deities of what happened. Walking over and picking up his arm, Yasha started to make his way back to where his ship is. There were four questions that occupied Yasha's mind at the moment…

_Just who, or what, is Ichigo Kurosaki?_

_How did the deities not notice someone like him existed?_

_Have the humans gained power and they didn't notice?_

_Was… the cause the right path?_

What Yasha didn't know was that just as Yasha laid eyes on Ichigo Kurosaki, five of the other deities had similar encounters. They were in for a big surprise when they went on to cleanse a few villages.

* * *

Augus was bored as his ship drew closer to a village that was currently under attack by the gohma. From his guess there will only be one outcome: he would destroy all the gohma without any effort, almost all the villagers would survive, considering the gohma attacking was a small pack, only to have their lives converted to mantra for Deus' stupid cause. Augus just groaned in annoyance at what has become routine over the centuries; the gohma were no longer giving him the thrill he felt when he killed them; it's as if the sport of gohma hunting has become a preplanned routine of find, kill, and cleanse. These days, Augus was bored beyond his mind as there seemed to be no challenging fights for him to test his strength; he even thought he would become rusty with all the inactivity he's been experiencing. The only time his attention was peaked was when Asura came back, not once, but twice; Augus would've enjoyed fighting his old student, but he was denied his fun when Asura died after coming back both times. Now Augus just waited for anything to happen now, anything to relieve him of this ungodly boredom. He even believed, hoped even, Asura will come back a third time and he would finally get a good fight.

"Lord Augus, we have arrived at the village." one of his soldiers announced.

Augus just sighed in boredom and irritation as he got up from his throne and made his way to the ship's hangar.

_'Another day, same boring outcome'_ the deity of greed thought.

Not even ten minutes later did Augus find himself in the center of the village, all the gohma dead and the small humans bowing before him; he cared for none of this, none of the gohma even put up anything that resembled a fight. Turning towards his men, who've already set up the mantra harvesting machines, he gave the order.

"Kill them and get this over with already." he ordered in a irritated tone.

The mechanical foot soldiers of the demigod activated the mantra harvesters and prepared to "cleanse" the lives of the villagers when…

_Boom_

Out of nowhere, both harvesters suddenly exploded, killing the soldiers that were too close and blowing away the rest. Augus was surprised at what he just witnessed when he felt a prick on his chest. Looking down, he saw some kind of throwing knife was embedded in the center of his chest. Hanging from a string attached to a ring at the base of the knife, was a paper with strange symbols on it. What really got Augus' attention was a fire that started on the end of the paper.

"What the hell is this—"

_Boom_

Augus was cut off as the paper suddenly exploded; the force of the explosion knocked him on his back barely two feet from where he was standing. Augus' remaining men were shocked at what just happened, while the villagers fled, fearing that more gohma have just arrived. The village center was then empty except for the still down Augus, his men, and one other.

Standing before the small machine force was a lone figure draped in a brown cloak and hood. The figure reached up and pulled down its hood. The figure was a young boy, no older than sixteen; he had blond hair, blue eyes, and six whisker marks on his face. Wrapped around his forehead was a headband with a metal plate, which had what appeared to be a combination of a swirl and leaf engraved on it. The young boy just smirked as he raised his hands and showed the knives between his fingers, all with the same explosive paper tied to them. It didn't take long for Augus' men to figure out who destroyed the harvesters and attacked their commander. They raised their weapons at the young human.

"You! Human, you have done a great crime by interfering with a cleansing and attacking lord Augus. Such crimes are punishable by death!" spoke the lead general, raising his electrified spear at the human.

"Well, if that's true, then why don't you try and carry out that punishment." the blond mocked the soldiers. Just when they were about to charge at this human, laughter filled the air.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone's attention was drawn to Augus, who was now bellowing on the floor. Augus picked himself up and got to his feet as his laughter faded into a chuckle. Augus stared at the young human with a grin on his face and anticipation in his blind eyes.

"Hehe, I'm so glad you appeared, I thought this would be another boring cleansing," Augus stated as he started to crack his knuckles, "It would seem that I've finally found something that might actually call for my attention. What's your name?"

The blond just smirked in response before speaking

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass!"

Augus just laughed at the boy proclamation, "Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be sure to remember that after I've crushed your skull in." the deity of greed then turned to his soliders, "Leave this punk to me, interfere and die!"

His men nodded fearfully. Turning to the young human, Augus grinned in anticipation as Naruto brought up a kunai, the smirk still present on his face. Without any signal, both opponents charged at one another.

Looks like this day wouldn't be boring after all.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Olga groaned in annoyance; of all people to be paired up with, she had to get stuck with Sergei. The deity of lust was barely restraining herself from ripping out whatever passed for a heart from Sergei's chest and crushing it. Sergei invited himself onto her ship on the grounds that the village they heading to would be cleansed much faster with two deities present. He also argued that if Asura were to come back again, then she would need his protection from the, in his words, 'Unrefined, brutish, and simple-minded rage monster that was once their ally."

"I wonder, will we get to the village before the gohma or will we arrive to see it in flames?" Sergei inquired with mock sorrow before laughing, "Oh, I can barely contain my anticipation."

Another groan escaped the female deity's lips; deity of vanity indeed, it seemed Sergei would include himself in any subject just to hear himself talk. Olga half wished that Asura would comeback just so he can come and kill her fellow deity and relieve her of her growing headache. Though what Sergei said did have some sense; if Asura came back to life twice already, what's to stop him from coming back a third time. Olga remembered how close Asura came to killing Wyzen and Kalrow; Asura may only be a brute who knows only battle, but he isn't one to be underestimated.

"What are you thinking about, Olga? Fearfully wondering when Asura will come for your head? Don't fret my dear, I'll be more than enough to stave off that unrefined brute." Sergei laughed; he just loved teasing his fellow deities, Olga especially.

That's it, she's going to break his jaw! Before she could get her hands on the younger deity, one of her soldiers spoke.

"Lady Olga, Lord Sergei, we're nearing the village, but we're experiencing technical difficulties."

Moving Sergei's death to another day, Olga turned to the one who spoke, "What do you mean 'technical difficulties'?"

"Our scanners must be malfunctioning, the gohma signals are disappearing at an alarming rate." explained the foot soldier.

What she just heard filled Olga's mind; either their scanners are malfunctioning or someone was exterminating the gohma. There was only one person that came to mind, one person that can wipe out gohma this quickly. And it would seem that Sergei came to the same conclusion.

"My, my, it would seem that our old friend Asura has come back thrice now. How about we 'welcome' him with a beautiful bombardment?" suggested the deity of vanity.

Before Olga could respond, the soldier spoke again.

"I don't believe it's Asura, sir, we're not picking up any mantra signatures and someone like Asura would overload our scanners."

Now there was an interesting development; someone was killing gohma and it wasn't Asura or any of the other deities? This definitely caught the two deities' attention.

"Either Asura has learned to mask his mantra signature or someone new has appeared on the board. I think this requires a closer inspection, don't you agree, Olga?" Sergei inquired, just the thought of finding out who or what was killing off all the gohma was exciting the deity to no end.

Olga nodded unconsciously as she thought of the situation; whatever was killing the gohma was obviously powerful, as only the elite of her kind had the strength to slay a gohma. Whoever this was could turn out to be a potential ally or enemy. Olga needed to find out and report it to lord Deus as soon as possible.

"Let's move, now!" announced Olga as she left the control room, a grinning Sergei right behind her.

The two deities and a contingent of foot soldiers were now on what was left of the battlefield; the corpses of gohma littered the ground before disappearing, parts of the ground were upturned, as if something grabbed the earth and moved them. There were also scorch marks on the battlefield. Olga could see some Gohma that were still alive, only to drop dead moments later. Two gohma chargers caught sight of the two deities and their soldiers. With animalistic roars, the two corrupted rhinos charged at the group. Olga and Sergei barely lifted their hands to deal with the charging gohma; they may not enter the battlefield often, but they were by no means weak. Just before the gohma came close enough for them to dispatch the corrupted animals, something happened.

The two gohma were engulfed in fire. The gohma on the left was completely burnt to ashes from the intense flames, but it was what happened to the gohma on the right that caught their attention; the remaining gohma was bathed in intense flames, but it wasn't burning, it was… turning to stone? When the flames died down, the gohma was nothing more than a statue, which crumbled to pieces moments later.

The sight surprised Olga and Sergei and had their thoughts racing. They then turned their attention to where the gohma once stood and saw two figures. Both were hidden by brown, hooded cloaks. One of the figures was taller than the other. The two deities didn't need wonder if these two were the ones who defeated the gohma. Olga was the first to speak.

"It would seem that you saved us the trouble of having to deal with the gohma, though I don't know if I should be relieved or concerned about what happened here." the deity of lust said as she looked over the two strangers, "Might I ask who you are?"

The two figures turned their heads to each other, as if mentally discussing what was asked of them. The two then turned to the deities and removed their hoods. Olga and Sergei were surprised to see what were under the hoods; children, human children! The taller one was a girl who looked to be seventeen and the other one a boy who looked no older than fourteen. The boy had spikey brown hair and eyes and had a serious expression on his face. The girl had long brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, her face just as serious as the boy's. Once the revelation of the strangers' identities sank in, Sergei laughed.

"Hahaha! Oh, have the gohma gotten so weak that they can now be killed by mere children?! Hahaha!" Sergei could barely contain his amusement at the situation. He then settled on a small smirk and narrowed eyes that looked to belong on a snake, "Or is it that these children are special?"

Olga had, somewhat, similar thoughts; these children defeated a pack of gohma and used some kind of fire techniques that, from what she could gather, didn't use mantra. They couldn't just ignore this; they had to report this to lord Deus and, if possible, bring these two along so lord Deus can inspect them closely; humans that have gained power to kill gohma be very advantageous or troubling. Turning to the humans, Olga made spoke.

"It goes without saying that we all conclude that the gohma are a blight on the land if your actions here prove anything," the lust demigod said, gesturing to the area around them, "The seven deities have been searching for a way to finally end gohma threat for thousands of years now. You two, and any others like you, could help bring the end of the gohma much closer if were to provide your allegiance to us; doing so will guarantee your place in history. So we ask you to come with us to meet with lord Deus, our leader, so that he might meet you." Olga finished. An offer like this would have any human bowing to their knees in reverence to this kind of offer. She hoped these two humans would agree immediately..

The two humans looked to each other for a moment before the girl answered.

"Eh, alright, might as well, we have nothing else to do." Spoke the girl with a shrug of her shoulders and a nonchalant tone.

Olga gritted her teeth at the girl; the nerve of this human, to act as if she wasn't just offered a chance to see their glorious leader and act as if going to see him was done on a whim. Sergei saw her fuming expression and chuckled; sometimes he wondered if she should be the deity of wrath with how quick to anger she can be.

"Well then, why don't we go now; I can assure you that Shinto City is a sight to behold, and the fact that you'll be the first humans to enter the city should add to the experience," the vanity deity spoke in a tone of, obvious, false welcome, "Before we leave, might I inquire your names?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." the boy introduced himself.

"Korra." Spoke the girl.

"Well then, let's not keep lord Deus waiting, shall we?" and with that Sergei turned around and started walking to where the ship will pick them up, a still fuming Olga and their soldiers following after. This left Korra and Tsuna to follow them at the back of the group. With their backs facing them, the deities and the foot soldiers didn't see the smirk appear on Korra's face, nor did they see Tsuna put two pills in his mouth and swallow them, causing a small, orange flame to appear on his forehead and his eyes to turn orange.

Olga and Sergei will be in for a surprise when they board the ship.

* * *

Located in the mountains was a small village that had just recently been attacked by the gohma. In the village center, the surviving villagers where bowing before the ones who saved their village. Before them stood two of the seven deities: Wyzen, deity of violence, and Kalrow, deity of sloth. The two had just finished killing the gohma that attacked the village and were now ready to begin the purification. Despite this, the two had irritated expressions.

Ever since the two deities had each lost to, and were almost killed by, Asura, the two had fallen from lord Deus' good graces, Wyzen especially for wasting so much mantra. Wyzen hoped that Asura will come back again, so that he can kill him again with his bare hands. Just thinking about the demigod of wrath made Wyzen's blood boil. Kalrow, while also bearing a grudge against Asura, knows that it's better just to move on and keep going according to plan. The deity of sloth then faced the crowd of bowing villagers.

"Today, the gohma tried to burn this village to the ground, but your deities stopped them and has given this village another chance to live on," Kalrow declared, this pre-rehearsed speech flowing out of his mouth by this point after repeating it to many villages before purification, "But, I'm afraid to say that the taint of the gohma has already infected you. So we must purify you in order for your souls to be granted permission to enter nirvana." Turning to Wyzen, Kalrow nodded to the deity of violence.

Wyzen turned to the soldiers that were in charge of the mantra harvesters; he signaled them to turn the machines on. The soldiers complied with their deity and activated the machine that will collect the humans' souls and convert them to mantra.

"Let the purification begin!" Kalrow finished his speech as he turned to his men and gave them the silent order to begin.

The soldiers now stood in front of the kneeling villagers, weapons at the ready. Without further delay, the soldiers brought down their weapons to end the villagers' live when…

_Swoosh_

Some kind of intense sensation fell upon Kalrow and Wyzen as they looked down to see their hands shaking. They looked up when they heard a series of thumps and saw that their soldiers and the villagers were falling to the ground, unconscious, one-by-one. The two deities didn't know what to make of what they just saw; the force they just felt overwhelmed their foot soldiers and the villages, as well as made them sweat a bit. It was then that they heard two voices speaking out.

"Whoops, I guess I went a little overboard."

"A little? You knocked out all the villagers!"

Two figures walked into the open; they were garbed in brown cloaks and had their hoods down. The figure on the left was a human male that looked no older than eighteen, with spiky pink hair and a white, scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. The second figure was also a human male that looked to be only a year older; he had black hair, a scar under his left eye, and was wearing a strawhat. They then turned their heads to the two demigods that were watching them. Smirks appeared on their faces.

"Oh well, can't do anything about it now," spoke the pink-haired boy as he cracked his knuckles, "Why don't we just skip to the part where we kick these guys' butts, eh Luffy?"

"Shishishi, you read my mind, Natsu." spoke the now identified Luffy as he slammed a fist into his palm.

Wyzen and Kalrow just sneered at the two; mere humans think they can openly oppose the seven deities on a whim? The deities of violence and sloth will show these two why their kind is in charge, while humans can only worship them.

As soon as that thought ended, the two humans charged straight towards the demigods.

* * *

Shinto City

A jewel of civilization if there ever was one. Shinto was the capital of the Shinkoku Trastrium, and thus the most prosperous and well-fortified city on Gaia. It is here where demigods call home and live out their lives in peace knowing the Shinkoku Army was keeping the capital safe.

At the center of the city stood the royal palace, the tallest building in the city and home to the current emperor and leader of the seven deities.

Deus sat on his throne as he listened to another faceless soldier give the report of the current mantra levels in their possession; just a little more and they'll have enough to finally put an end to the gohma threat and bring peace to Gaia. Just as the soldier began to report about the decrease in gohma activity, the door to the throne room was slammed open.

Deus looked up to the one who would dare just barge into his throne and was surprised to see who it was; it was Yasha, and it looked as if he just came from a great battle. Healed injuries were evident on his body, no doubt having went to get healed before coming to see him, and Yasha was favoring his left shoulder; to Deus' trained eyes, he could see that scarring were Yasha's shoulder met his torso, an obvious sign that Yasha's arm was cut off and reattached. Wondering what could have the power to do this to one of his generals, Deus then laid eyes on Yasha's face; it was full of urgency and distress.

"L-lord Deus! There is important news you need to know!" Yasha all but groaned out.

Signaling for the soldier to leave, Deus turned his attention back to the sorrow deity, "What has happened Yasha, and what did you encounter that left you in this condition." no concern was in his voice, only curiosity.

"My ship and I were on our way to eliminate a gohma hoard making its way to a village," Yasha started as he recalled what happened, "We were only a few miles away when our sensors detected something completely destroying the gohma."

The deity of pride raised an eyebrow at this, "Destroying Gohma? What was slaying the gohma?" Deus knew that Yasha was the only one located in that particular sector; no other deity was around to wipe out the gohma before Yasha. This had the head deity thinking; there was only one thing that his thoughts came up with that could kill gohma on such a scale, Asura—

"It was a human."

"What!" Deus thoughts previous thoughts ended when he heard Yasha's answer. A human?! That was impossible; humans were a weak species, not even a small militia can kill the weakest of gohma, and Yasha was saying that one human exterminated an entire gohma hoard?

Yasha saw the disbelief on his leader's face and decided to continue.

"It is true, lord Deus, this human, a mere child, killed a large horde of gohma and what's more, he wasn't using mantra, but some other type of power I've never seen before."

Deus' mind thought over what Yasha just said; power that wasn't mantra being used to kill gohma, and in the hands of a human? Deus gazed at Yasha, more specifically, his injuries.

"Was it this human that did this to you?" even as the words left his mouth, Deus couldn't believe them; a human fighting and injuring a demigod, and one of the seven deities at that.

Yasha bowed his head in what appeared to be shame before speaking up.

"Yes, my lord. I would never harm a human, but this was a special case," Yasha's eyes then turned hard at his next words, "This human knew where Asura was."

Asura?!

Deus' mind went into overdrive; Asura was back, and he apparently gained an ally, a human ally, one that killed gohma and wounded a deity! The mere thought didn't seem possible.

"Ha! I guess I wasn't the only one to run into some fun!"

The two deities turned their heads towards the entrance to the room. Walking towards them was Augus; the deity of greed was covered in small injuries and shallow wounds, and on his face was a large grin and excitement in his eyes.

"Augus?! What happened to you?!" Yasha asked.

"I happened to have had a run in with a special human myself; I won't lie, that little punk put up a good fight that I won't soon forget. Too bad he ran before it got good." Augus explained/bragged, the smile never leaving his face.

Another unknown human? One that fought Augus and lived? The mere thought was almost nonexistent. The three then turned around when they heard footsteps walking down the hall. They were treated to the sight of Olga and Sergei; bot deities looked as if they just came back from fighting gohma with their hands bound. Olga's face was full of fury while Sergei had an expressionless frown on his face, yet his eyes showed an equal amount of rage in them. They stopped before their fellow deities.

"Lord Deus! We've came to inform you of what happened on our mantra retrieval." Olga stated as she, painfully, kneeled before Deus, Sergei opting to stay standing.

"What happened?" Deus was now starting to see a pattern here.

"We were about to wipe out a horde of gohma when two humans came and killed them all. With the power they showed, I thought that we should bring them to you for your voice in the matter," Olga's fists clenched and her teeth grinded when she spoke what happened next, "The moment we got on the ship, the humans started to attack. They damaged our ship greatly and then fled before we could retaliate. Our ship barely made in back to Shinto."

Deus was starting to experience anger; humans were challenging his deities and were fleeing without answering for their actions. Deus could feel his irritation grow into anger. He was brought out of his thoughts when more footsteps entered the throne room.

The final two deities limped into the room, looking no better than Olga and Sergei. Wyzen had anger on his face while Kalrow looked as his was looking for the answer to what just happened to them. Looking at them, Augus just laughed.

"Hahaha! Let me guess, you two ran into some humans that were too much to handle and you ran with your tails between your legs." Augus mocked the two weakest deities.

"You watch your tongue, Augus!" Wyzen was in no mood to hear insolence from Augus, of all people, at the moment, "We were caught unawares, but should those two humans show themselves, I'll personally crush their heads and harvest their mantra!"

Kalrow stood silent as he tried to ponder how two humans obtained the power to fight two deities; from what he saw, he can honestly say that the humans were toying with them. His thoughts ended when Deus stood up from his throne and started to walk forward

"Yasha!" said deity straightened up when Deus called out, "I have the feeling that your encounter was more informative, what did you learn?"

"The human I fought revealed that he knew the location of Asura," the humans the other deities encountered must not have revealed this information to them as their eyes widened at hearing Asura's name, "He also revealed that he, Asura, and others will invade Shinto in one week's time. From the power he showed, as well as from what I gather from the humans the others encountered, I feel that we may face a problem. Add Asura's power to this, and we may very well see Shinto burned to the ground."

The seven deities processed all this information carefully; Asura has gained the support of very powerful human allies. These humans showed power, and that's not taking into account others that may not have revealed themselves. The deities of sorrow, greed, lust, vanity, sloth, and violence were brought out of their thoughts when they felt a great pressure fall upon them. They turned to see their leader; no doubt it was his mantra that was causing the pressure and the looke on his face showed why.

Deus face was barely containing his rage at the situation; Asura was once again a thorn in his side and these human allies of his made a mockery of his generals. The deity of pride then spoke.

"This is troubling news. Not only has Asura complicated things, but he has disturbed the natural order." the other deities were confused by what Deus just said. Deus understood their confusion and explained, "Humans, as a whole, are a naturally weak species; without our presence they would've been wiped out from the face of Gaia by the gohma. We are the only things standing between them and extinction. By siding with Asura, these humans have declared that they believe that they can protect themselves with their own power and no longer need us. That is the most dangerous assumption humans can make."

Deus was now facing the doorway to the throne room with the deities behind him. His tone was that of a teacher speaking to unintelligent children.

"Humans will only get themselves killed if they continue to think like this. Our cause has more than the one meaning of exterminating the gohma; our cause will show the humans why our race was the one that was gifted with the power to control mantra and the power to protect Gaia. The humans need to be reminded of their place in nature; the weak can only watch as they are protected by the strong. We will eradicate the gohma and show why we'll always be the stronger race and that the humans should stay as they are. Any human that doesn't accept that is a doomed fool that needs to learn their place." Deus turned towards his generals.

"You are to resume your duties, as well as prepare for the invasion." Deus voice was full of authority and no room for argument, "And should you run into any human resistance or humans that believe that they are in no need of our presence, then remind them of their place; purify them, for humans that foolishly believe they don't need us are dead, for the gohma will, without a doubt, end them. Purifying them will at least save them from the fate of dying by a gohma's hand and living with foolish thoughts in their heads."

Olga, Sergei, and Kalrow accepted this order without question. Wyzen was still fuming about being embarrassed by a human and Augus didn't care either way. Yasha on the other hand…

Yasha couldn't believe what he had just heard; Deus basically said that any human that didn't act like a lowly life form was to be killed and have their mantra harvested. Purifying humans already had Yasha have second thoughts, but what Deus ordered was an execution to those that basically didn't worship them. His fists clenched at the thought of killing a human that didn't want to rely on the deities, his stomach churned at the thought of it. Turning to his fellow deities, Yasha could guess their thoughts on the matter; Olga, Sergei, Kalrow, and Wyzen would carry out this order without question, while Augus would ignore it for the simple reason that he would think there would be no point to it and a waste of time. Things were spiraling out of control; Yasha believed that they had to protect the humans because they were the only one they could, while Deus sounded as if humans were a burden they were stuck with protecting. Once again, the human's words entered his mind.

_"You won't become stronger until you resolve the doubt and regret in your heart."_

Was this how it was going to end, protecting the humans from the gohma only to turn around and end them by their hand for only thinking that they can protect themselves? If humans could protect themselves, then why shouldn't they? Will humanity face their end at the hands of the gohma or by the hands of the ones that were supposed to protect them?

Pain once again engulfed his heart, but Yasha hid it as he was in the presence of his fellow deities. Yasha was at war with himself; the cause is supposed to defeat the gohma and save the humans, but would it be worth it if became tyrants in the end. As all these thoughts raced through Yasha's head, one thought was above the rest, but Yasha was, at the moment, deaf to it.

_'Deus… **has** gone mad.'_

* * *

In a field at the base of a mountain, a lone human girl was picking medicinal herbs. Yue worked diligently at finding and picking healing herbs. When she picked enough, she turned and walked out of the field and into a small forest. A few minutes of walking found Yue at the base of the mountain, in front of a cave. She walked into the cave without any fear. As she was walking down the cavern, Yue caught sight of light just a few ways away and the sound of fighting. When she entered the large, lit chamber, she laid eyes upon the occupants in the chamber.

Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, Tsuna, and Korra were silently watching the fight that was taking place before them, none of them saying a word. Yue became fast friends with these people when she met them; they were the kind of people that made you feel safe if they were your friends. Not only did they come to oppose the tyranny of the seven deities, but they also brought back someone she thought was gone forever. Looking to where the fight was taking place, Yue merely smiled.

Two people were fighting, preparing for the invasion. The first person was a tall man with dark skin and no hair. He wore black boots, pants, hoodie, and a leather jacket that seemed have a glowing red symbol on the back. This man was probably the second most powerful being in this cave: the prototype, James Heller.

Heller was currently fighting barehanded with the one person that Yue thought was the most powerful being ever. The one person Yue believed could put an end to madness of the seven deities. The one person Yue considered to be the most important to her: the former guardian general and demigod of wrath, Asura.

Asura and Heller were testing their might against each other for the fight to come. Their strength was on equal grounds when it came to brawling with just their fists. In one week's time, these eight warriors will march into Shinto and put an end to Deus' plans and then deal with the gohma. If anyone could do this, Yue believed, with all her heart, it was these eight.

The cave shook violently and almost collapsed as both Asura's and Heller's fists met, releasing a huge shockwave.

The calm before the storm was just starting.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_Preview: The seven warriors and the seven deities prepare for the battle that will take place in one week. During this time, the warriors reflect on all that has happened up to this point. At the same time, citizens of Shinto start disappearing from the city without a trace. What is causing these disappearances, and what is this new type of mantra that Deus reveals to his generals?_

_Next Time: Episode 3: Memories and Mysteries_

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone. Glad to see that Friday was just another normal day in our lives. I hope you like this chapter. I hope I made Deus believable; I can really imagine Deus believing that humans were inferior to him and his kind, believing them to be helpless children that they became stuck with. I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about killing a human he deemed a problem. In other news, I plan on updating some of my stories before the end of the weekend, as well as put up a new story. This story puts a manga/anime spin on the fairy tales you grew up with. Keep reviewing my stories and be on the lookout for my new story "Grimoire of Fables". Mastergamer out.**


End file.
